A Sonnet for The Rain
by strangerverah
Summary: Yullen. Confused, ill, & becoming unstable, Walker is losing the battle with his inner Noah as the Black Order hunts for him. However, Kanda isn't about to let his Moyashi give up without a fight against the Noah within and the Order that wants him dead.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**A Sonnet for The Rain**

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>Rain, to a child, it meant they could not go outside and play at the park. To a mother, it meant dirty clothing and a long day of indoor activities to entertain a small child. To a farmer, it meant his crops would be nourished. To those of the scientific mind it meant simply, the condensed moisture of the atmosphere falling visibly in separate drops. To this town, it meant another year of survival. But to Allen Walker, it meant being captured by his own personal nightmare with a host that would never leave.<p>

Bone chilling air wiggled its way through the cracks of the old building that Allen decided to make into his own personal room for the time being. The pale boy shuddered each time the wind howled as he was certain the howling was coming from somewhere else, somewhere within himself rather then outside. He closed his eyes tightly, resting his head against the window as the heavy rain hammered upon the dirty glass. Slowly, he breathed in and out, taking his time, his nerves settling down. He was on edge, fearing that at any moment he might lose himself to the Noah within. He could hear Neah getting closer, purring in his ears, caressing his pale skin and promising him the bones of his loved ones.

He felt alone, he had no one to turn too for help. He had no one to speak too about what was happening to him. No one in the Order could understand, hell, he didn't even fully understand what was happening to him. Then when he needed his friends the most, he been taken away from them and locked away in prison. But as fate would have it, he had escaped from his cell. He had done well on his own, working as a clown here and there to earn his due. But nothing was ever so simple. No, as soon as he had grown comfortable with being on his own and dealing with Neah as best he could, the Order showed up in his life once again.

Rather, it was Kanda Yuu that made his appearance in the middle of Allen's show. Johnny made his appearance beside the tall samurai a few seconds later. For the first five minutes of them being near him he was scared. He was frightened they would notice him and be forced to take him back to the Order. After all, Kanda would be the perfect pick to drag his sorry Noah possessed ass back to the Black Order, however with Johnny being there…he wasn't so sure. The Order would of never sent Johnny along….not to recapture him.

His thoughts had been shattered moments later upon the entrance of a Akuma. That damn demon had ruined everything for him! It had attacked him, forced him into using Clown Crown in order to save a child. It had forced him to reveal himself to the two people he wanted to avoid more then anything. Kanda Yuu and Johnny had seen him and that was when everything went to hell in a hand basket.

He had to flee, he couldn't be near them. Not now, not with Neah tapping at his inner doors. He had to run and so he did. He escaped from Kanda and Johnny's hold and ran for it, he ran for all he was worth. In the end, it was meaningless to run away from his friends. His body had grown tried, his insides where twisted into painful knots from the wound deep in his side. He could feel Neah in him, crying to come out. Neah wanted to be born again, but Allen didn't want him. He didn't want to lose his sense of self. He wanted so badly to return to his former life, to live with his friends in the Order. Getting into mischief, eating all he wanted without a care in the world. He wanted to go back to saving people and not running from everything and everyone he cared for!

However, there was nothing he could do now as he could not turn back the hands of time to return to better days. He was now a lost cause and one that might hurt someone if they got to close. A fine example would be his friends, especially Kanda, who just so happened to find him for a second time. Allen could see him, he could hear him yell into his face but he didn't care. He couldn't focus on anything, even as Johnny came towards him, he couldn't function. His body felt like it was on fire. He felt like he might pass out as his heart was beating to fast within his chest. Something, something wasn't right within him.

Was it the Noah or was it the fact that more Akuma had shown up? He didn't know and he would never find out as he passed out on his friends. Even though he was certain he was within the company of friends, he felt as if he was endanger still. His nightmares got to him, he could see Neah standing before him, crying.

But was it tears of joy, stress, or rage? Allen didn't know and nor would his friends who rested beside his bed. For a week, he slept in silence with his mind screaming for help. He was begging for someone to take him out of this nightmare with the 14th as his campaign. He had clawed at his mind's walls, hit them with his fist and screamed as loud as he could. But no one heard him, no one but Neah who just stood there and stared at him, amusement clear on his face. The tears he shed must have been fake.

Neah approached Allen gently, resting a hand on the pale boy's hip and pulling him back. His second hand came to rest under the boys chin as he whispered into his ears, "They' can't hear you boy. No one can hear you scream when your with me." Neah chuckled softly.

"Just give in already…"

But Allen shook his head and screamed for Neah to get away as the dark Noah pulled him in closer. His long trench coat seemed to have gained a life of its own. It reached out and took hold of Allen, wrapping around his limps and fusing to his form. Slowly, the Noah was pulling Allen literally into his body. "Shhh," said Neah, "It won't hurt, you won't even feel a thing. I promise, just give in to me."

It was at this point that Allen woke up so suddenly, his pale eyes wide in fear. Where was he? How did he get in this room that was dark and who was that sleeping against his bed. "Johnny…" He had said softly when he realized that was who it was sleeping. Slowly, those pale eyes swept the room. There was no sign of Kanda.

Allen pressed his lips together and looked back down at Johnny. He wasn't moving, he hadn't even stirred and he remained still as Allen slowly slipped out of the bed. Carefully, the silver haired boy went to a small table that held his things. He scooped them up quickly and fearfully. For at any moment, Kanda could come through those doors and stop him, stop him from leaving. Allen couldn't have that! Johnny couldn't do anything for Allen and nor could Kanda!

Hell, they shouldn't even come looking for him! Didn't they realize how stupid they where being! BaKanda, he shouldn't of taken the order to go and fetch him! They should of known Allen would only run away again and he did just that. With Johnny asleep and Kanda no where in site, the silver haired boy ran away for a second time. He didn't care that he was in pain, tired, and could barely think. He wasn't staying with these people that could get hurt and so he runaway.

He ran hard and fast until the clouds poured down rain, soaking his clothing and claiming his soul.

Slowly, Allen let out a sigh as he pulled his head back from the window and clearing his mind on the past. He had found this cold house only an hour ago and now he was making it into his home, hoping that Kanda wouldn't find him here. Hoping, that he could escape his fate of becoming a Noah and hurting those he loved. He had to take control of himself, he needed to push the Noah far away.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm all right. I'm in control. Everything will just be fine. Fine. Everything, just fine." Allen chanted to himself softly as he leaned back into the cold wall, hands coming up to settle over his eyes. Who was he kidding? He was doomed wasn't he? Kanda was going to find him and he was going to take him back. Back to that goddamn jail with the talismans all around him. But what if Kanda was here to help him? What if…he wasn't following the Black Order, after all, wasn't he supposed to be far away from them. What was Kanda trying to do? "Kanda won't find me, he won't. He doesn't care about me. He will just take me back to the Black Order. I can't go back. I can't. I can't. I can't."

"How long do you plan to mutter to yourself, boy." Allen shivered from the voice that only he could hear within his mind. No one could see or hear Neah but him, it was always that way. Even now, he knew if he moved his hands away he would see Neah. The Noah was standing before him like a Reaper, waiting for him to slip up. "Allen."

"Just shut up! Shut the hell up!" The cursed boy yelled at the ghostly Noah. "Now that isn't nice, boy. You're going to hurt yourself even more. Just like you're doing now. You should of stayed with Johnny, he could of kept that wound under control. After all, I don't need you dying on me."

"Leave me alone."

"Oh, Allen…"

"Leave me alone."

"That's impossible and you know it."

"I said, leave me alone!" Allen screamed out, dropping his hands away from his eyes to glare at the Noah. But he wasn't there, no one was standing in front of him. The room suddenly became eerily silent and all that he could hear was the sounds of the rain bouncing off the dirty window. The young exorcist combed the room with his eyes before letting out a small sigh. "I don't care what you say," Allen said softly, "I won't let you have my body. I won't merge with you…I'm gonna stay as Allen Walker…for as long as I can."

"Keep telling yourself that, boy." The voice of the Noah was only a small whisper upon the wind. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" His voice came out weak as he was far too tired to argue with Neah right now. With another sigh, Allen slipped off the wall to the left and landed on his side. A soft groan came from him as his clenched his side in pain. Maybe, just maybe, if he slept he could keep the pain away…and maybe…Kanda would give up on finding him.

It was raining after all and Kanda didn't like getting wet…the mere idea of Kanda wet, cold, cranky and yelling out foul language made the tired boy chuckle. Poor Johnny, he was going to have to put up with that soon. Allen almost felt bad about it and he would of probably, if he hadn't fallen back into his feverish sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Hey guys, hows it going? Well, this is my first fanfic in a long time. So, I apologize for my rusty writing skills. I hope they will improve once again as I pick writing back up. I hope you enjoyed this opening to a, hopefully, great story. _


	2. Chapter 1: Searching

****A Sonnet for The Rain****

_Chapter 1: Searching_

* * *

><p>Two days ago, Kanda couldn't believe what his eyes had gazed upon and how it was even possible. Before him was a goddamn sleeping Johnny and a goddamn empty bed. An <strong>empty <strong>bed. A bed that should have had Allen's pale ass body in it, who was supposed to unconscious and recovering! The again, of course, it shouldn't of been much of a surprise to him at all. Because, this was so much like Allen Walker, leaving the moment Kanda turned his back for no more then a few moments. Kanda had just stepped out for a short time in order to locate some information about this damn town and to get food for the damn clown that would eventually awaken on his own. After all, he couldn't have him starve to death when he woke up or whine about being so damn hungry like he always did. It would of just caused Kanda to give the teenager more brain damage then he all ready had.

So, of course, it would give that damn silver haired bastard the perfect opportunity to leave while Johnny decided to count the holes in his eye lids! It was so frustrating, he had finally found the moyashi after searching for months and now suddenly, he was gone. The damn clown vanished without a trace and he was injured to boot. Kanda was going to skin that damn idiot alive once he found him again. He was going to rip out every single little hair from his head and then take off his fingers, slowly, one by one. The young samurai had more important things to do other then play Hide and Seek with Walker.

Ugh, why couldn't this just ended easily? Would it of killed the boy just to stick around for a few more minutes and wait for him to get back? All he needed was five freaking minutes to tell the moyashi what was going on…but oh no, he just had to run away, the goddamn bastard.

Now, Kanda was stuck in this god forsaken town for another two days, searching for this stupid moyashi that couldn't stay in bed. Oh, he was so going to cut that stupid moyashi, right down his middle. "Kanda," His murderous intent was now redirected towards the male beside him. His blue eyes must of shown some kind of threatening promise of bodily harm as Johnny flinched and took three steps away from Kanda.

"What?"

"Um, maybe we should get out of the rain for a bit, we'll get sick if we -" Johnny's words were cut off midway through his sentence as Kanda decided to put an end to the stupidity early. "Shut up."

Johnny frowned heavily, "I'm just saying we should get out of the rain for a little bit. We won't be doing Allen any good if we get sick trying to find him. That's all." Johnny explained as he adjusted his messenger bag for a more comfortable position.

It had been raining nonstop for the past couple of days in this town and it didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon either. Not with how dark the clouds were right now, it was possible it might rain for the rest of the week and that wasn't a good thing for the two travelers. Kanda sighed in irritation as he looked up towards the dark skies, "The rain isn't going to stop anytime soon. We'll just end up losing time if we hide in the hotels like damn cats."

"But, Allen..."

"Moyashi is still in this town." Kanda explained, eyes scanning the area for any signs of movement, human or Akuma alike. "How do you know?"

"Did he look fine to you before he disappeared? No, he was coming down with something Fourteenth related or not, his body was giving out." Kanda explained slowly to the other and waited for the news to sink into his head Once Johnny had gone silent, Kanda knew he had made his point very clear. Maybe, a bit too clear as he took note that Johnny was now far more worried then he had been moments ago for their friend. Ugh, he really needed to work on his people skills, but dealing with people was such a pain in the ass. "Got any ideas?" Kanda asked the other male as he tried to change the subject to something more helpful.

"Well," Johnny started weakly, "we know he won't be going to anymore of General Cross' stops now that he knows we are tracking him. He would want to change it up a bit, but I'm not real sure where he would go too. Especially, if he was still in this town. He could be anywhere right now that we might not think he would run off too. You know?" Johnny's brow came together in thought, his hands tightened their hold upon the strap of his bag. Allen, what would he do right now? Where would he go to change things up, it had to be some place unpredictable.

"He would want to be somewhere alone and away from innocent people in case any Akuma pop up." Johnny let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "But I don't think he would be in this town if that is the case. I mean, there isn't any part of this town that isn't inhabited by someone." Yet, if Allen was becoming sick, as Kanda suggested, then where would he run too if he couldn't get too far away from this town? Johnny dug around in his head, then it suddenly came to him. "The golem."

"What about it?" asked Kanda, stopping in mid walk to face the smaller male. "I got it, my golem can search the area for the least populated areas. We can quick use that information to deduct where Allen is more then likely hiding out. If he really is getting sick or if the 14th is getting closer to resurfacing then the best route to take is to use the golem." Reaching inside of his pocket, he pulled out his golem and threw him into the air. "Look for the most abandoned areas and make it quick, golem!"

"Tch." Kanda turned back towards the slippery roadway, while the golem decided to flutter around, Kanda was going to keep moving on. "How long will it take for the golem to get back?"

"Shouldn't take too long, but it would be nice if Timcanpy would give us a hint."

Kanda left out a small huff at the mere idea of Timcanpy giving out any information that Allen did not want to have shared. The likely hood of Tim sharing anything at all with tem, even if they found him, was pretty damn low. That damn golden golem would never betray it's master. Hell, it wouldn't even leave his side unless otherwise told. For once in his life, couldn't he just catch one goddamn break? "Whatever, come on." He signaled for Johnny to follow his lead but when he noticed Johnny was not following, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I said..."

"Kanda, something isn't right." Johnny stated as he looked off into the distance. Kanda looked at the other oddly as his brows came together in irritation and confusion. Sweeping the area with a quick and critical eye, he could see nothing unusual or anything particularly dangerous. What was Johnny talking about? Kanda tilted his head to the side and listened to the sounds of the area carefully. Everything sounded normal, even if it was a bit silent out here with the casual rain fall. Blue eyes darted to the left towards the building Johnny was currently standing close too.

It was much too silent, now that Kanda thought about it, he couldn't hear a damn thing. "Johnny." His words came out quickly as his hands made swift work of the binds that held the Mugen at bay. "Get away from that building." Johnny didn't ask questions nor did he stand like a statue waiting to be broken. The young man with glasses took off in a dead sprint to get away from the building that had just exploded behind him just a few moments ago.

The explosion was not created from gun powder nor was it from a suddenly appearing Akuma. What had made the building suddenly collapse in on itself was the blur of white that just so happened to crash into it. Johnny might of not seen that small glimpse of color but Kanda had at that moment. He had no time to ponder what had caused the white object to take a dive as an Akuma slowly lowered itself from the sky towards the building. Behind the Akuma was a black and golden object that Kanda could safely determine to be a pair of golems.

A level two Akuma, this shouldn't take too long at all to handle. A smirk came across Kanda's face as he tossed the Mugen's covering down on the wet ground. He assumed Johnny was smart enough to take cover while he dealt with this damn Akuma. Bending his knee's, he held his blade at the ready with his two fingers posed at the bottom of the blade. "Draw. Innocence Act—hm?"

The blur of white caught his attention and with narrowed eyes he watched the white mass slam into the Akuma, only to be smacked back down into the ruins. What the hell was that? Stunned, Kanda watched as ivory tentacles sprang out from the dust and lashing out at the level two Akuma. However, the Akuma merely shrugged off the ivory ribbons like they where made from poorly produced paper.

"Is that Crown Clown?" Johnny voiced out from somewhere behind Kanda. The Akuma shrugged off another attack of white belts before finally catching one and sending a body flying off to the right side of Kanda and into another building. Dust and wood chips few around them for moments as a figure stood from the debris. Kanda blinked the dust from his eyes and quickly took in the stumbling figure to his right.

He could tell it was instantly male with a slim figure. What appeared to be feathers and cloth fluttered around him, a mask resting over his eyes. It was without a doubt, Allen Walker, but it looked more like a shadow of himself as he leaned heavily upon his large sword. His shoulders sagged, his figure all but screamed to be in physical and mental pain. His chest was moving far too fast, like he was gasping for air while drowning underwater. Something was terribly wrong with Walker and he wasn't sure if it was the Noah trying to resurface or something more. Either way, he wasn't going to stand in the background any longer.

Especially, now as the Akuma let out a high pitched giggle, flying towards the troubled clown. Kanda moved quickly, activating his innocent without interruption. Innocence collided into the outstretched hand of an Akuma that took the appearance of a Jester. Strange, they had battled a demon like this long ago when Allen had first joined the Black Order and Allen was able to defeat it without assistance. However, this time seemed to be going a totally different route then it normally did in battle, Allen was losing. The Jester cried out with violent laugh of pain and pushed against Mugen as hard as it could. It shoved it's nasty head forward to laugh happily in Kanda's face. The jesters head turned a full eight degrees with the words that flew out of its mouth.

"The Fourteenth, give us the Fourteenth! Move out of my way, Exorcist!" The Akuma began to laugh once again, but Kanda would have none of it as he shoved the beast back. Once he had enough room, he pulled back his crystal blade and slashed at the beast in a arc. But the demon only to have it dance out of his reach gracefully. "The Fourteenth, he's coming and your all gonna die!" It cackled.

"Shut it."

Kanda glanced over his shoulder for a split second to see Allen still hunched over his sword, pain was clearly seen in his silver eyes that where becoming cloudy as he was on the verge of passing out. Kanda frowned deeply at this, it wasn't normal to see Allen like this...

"Johnny, take Walker and go." Snapped the samurai who had no idea where Johnny was, though he knew he was clearly heard. "I'm not going anywhere." Came the strained voice of Walker that Kanda decided to ignore. He wasn't in the mood to argue with the damn clown and he wasn't about too right now. There little fight can take place after he got rid of the damn Akuma. He needed to make this battle end quickly before more started to appear. "Johnny! Get him out of here before I cut your fucking head off along with his and call it done!" Kanda then pushed himself back into action with the Akuma.

Johnny came around the corner helping Allen to stand. "Come on, let Kanda handle it." He spoke softly to the white haired boy, hoping to get through to him. It seemed to work as Allen finally stood with the help of Johnny. A moment of hesitant crossed Allen's youthful face before he returned his sword to its rightful form, his left arm.

"BaKanda." He grumbled with a soft sigh sighing that sounded more pissed then at ease. Allen turned his silver eyes to rest upon Johnny's worried expression. Pulling gently away from the brunette, Allen took three quick steps as if he was preparing to run away once again. However, he only made it two steps as his Crown Clown faded away with his body hitting the ground solidly.

"Allen? Allen! Hey!" Johnny quickly got down to the clowns level, rolled him over, and placed a hand on the side of his face with the intent of slapping him gently to wake him. "He's running a fever...crap." Johnny looked back up towards the battlefield where could see Kanda battling the level two. Seeing as there was nothing he could do, Johnny carefully hoisted Allen onto his back and headed out of the battle zone as quickly as his small body could.

Kanda on the other hand was getting pretty pissed off with this Akuma. For a level two he was pretty fast and pretty goddamn irritating with his talk of the Fourteenth. But no matter how quick the demon moved or how fast his tongue wiggled, he was still a level two and it would be easy taking him out. "Come on then, I got better things to do then fuck with you all day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_And so ends chapter one of this story. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors as my Beta Tester is out for a bit. __Thank you all, for leaving me reviews, as I find it encouraging as well as a nice surprise to see them as I had not expected to get any. So, thank you for taking the time to leave me those wonderful comments. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I do promise that this story will prove to lead down an interesting road, or I at least hope it will. _


End file.
